Star Fox Accelerations
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: A StarFox oneshot that parodies the concept of Accel Synchro from Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. When Wolf comes across a mysterious new power, Fox must master it as well, or die trying. Perhaps with a little help from Krystal, he may succeed, and even confess his love..


**Star Fox: Accelerations**

This is a Star Fox parody of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's. This is NOT a crossover. I am merely applying the concept of Accel Synchros to the events in this situation. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The mighty star ship Great fox II floated majestically through space. The mighty hulk seemed majestic, yet extremely powerful as it traveled silently through the stars. However, not even this great ship was invincible.<p>

Out from behind four suspiciously places asteroids shot four beams of red light. They connected, forming a huge diamond shape of lazer light. Great Fox II was caught within the strange energy field, and it ground to a halt, paralyzed and defenseless.

Meanwhile, three other smaller ships were eagerly waiting nearby.

"Excellent, step one has succeed," Wolf said.

"Which means, now we can draw our prey out, and pounce!" Panther growled eagerly.

"Be sure to save the insolent bird for me!" Leon said.

Out of Great Fox's docking bay came four Arwings, ready for battle.

"Nice trap, Star Wolf, but you gotta do better than that to take us down!" Fox said.

"These guys are pushovers, we'll be done in no time!" Falco said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Slippy said.

"Be careful guys, don't get cocky," Krystal said.

"She's right," Peppy said from within the Great fox II, "You never know what these guys are up to."

"You're right, for once, rabbit! Do not underestimate us!" Wolf growled.

Falco zoomed off towards Leon, while Krystal dived towards Panther. Fox and Slippy went after Wolf.

Wolf chuckled and said, "Two against one? How _brave _of you Fox."

Fox eyes narrowed at this comment. "Slippy, go and help Krystal, I'll handle Wolf myself," he said.

Leon desperately made evasive maneuvers. "Gah! Wha-? Who do you think I am? Ah!" the lizard gasped as Falco sent a barrage of lazer fire at him.

"A target! That's who I think you are! Ha!" Falco shouted mockingly.

"Come to me, Krystal!" Panther said as he shot at the vixen's Arwing.

"I would rather die!" she replied, doing her best to keep fear from showing in her voice as her ship began collecting more and more damage.

"Hmm... well then, so be – AHH!" Panther shouted out as his ship got hit by Slippy's shots.

"Take this, punk!" Slippy shouted.

"Make me mad and your life's as good as gone!" Panther said darkly.

Wolf began getting desperate as Fox began to score more and more hits on his _Wolfen_.

"Gah! No! It can't end like this! _He _said that I would be victorious this day!" Wolf cried.

"Who's '_he'_? Andross?" Fox said with a note of panic in his voice.

"No! Not Andross. A. . . voice. . ."

"What?" Fox asked in confusion.

Wolf closed his good eye in concentration and said, "Ever since I left the Aparoid homeworld, I've heard this voice, promising me power. Power to do whatever I please. It seemed to wash over me from the light the explosion of the homeworld." Wolf opened his eyes determinedly and said, "And today, it said that I would defeat Fox! That I would win!"

"So, you're hearing voices. . . heh, heh, heh," Panther chuckled.

"Uh oh! The Big Bad Wolf's a few pigs sort of a fairy tale!" Slippy joked.

"Voices in your head? Have you lost your mind?" Leon shouted.

"It looks like losing so much has taken it's toll on him!" Falco said.

"NO! I WILL WIN! THIS IS MY DAY OF TRIUMPH!" Wolf shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry Wolf, but consider _this_ a reality check and a wake up call!" Fox said with a smirk, and he sent a charged blast of lazer fire straight at the _Wolfen._

Wolf's eyes widened as he looked back the blast approaching him. But then, and at the last minute. . .

"What!" Fox shouted as his blast zoomed out into open space and dissipated.

Wolf, and his _Wolfen_, were gone. Vanished without a trace.

"What the heck just happened?" Leon gasped.

* * *

><p>Wolf opened his eye to find himself in white space, all alone.<p>

"Where am I?" Wolf said, "One minute, Fox is about to destroy me, and then-."

_**THIS IS YOUR DAY OF TRIUMPH.**_

Wolf whirled around to see a huge, gold construct floating before him. It looked like a robed, kingly figure, with a small head, which had two insect-like compound eyes, and a golden crown.

"Who. . .what are you?" Wolf gasped.

_**I WILL GIVE YOU THE POWER YOU SEEK TO TRIUMPH OVER YOUR FOE. BY THE PATH OF A CLEAR MIND, YOU WILL FUSE YOUR VERY MIND AND THOUGHTS WITH THE SPINNING AND PULSATING OF YOUR G-DIFFUSER. THIS IS THE WAY OF ACCEL SYNCHRO.**_

"Accel Synchro?" Wolf echoed in confusion.

_**YES. LET ME SHOW YOU.**_

Suddenly, the construct opened up a pair of metallic wings on it's back. Wolf eye widened and his cyborg eye took in the information of the flash of light that followed.

* * *

><p>"Where did he go?" Krystal asked, "I can't detect his thought patterns anywhere."<p>

"Hmmph! Who needs him! He was loosing his mind anyway!" Panther remarked, "Hey Leon, I say we blow this place before we get kill-."

Panther was interrupted by a flash of light. Out of the flash came the _Wolfen._

"About time! Where did you go off to!" Leon said.

Wolf didn't respond, but the _Wolfen _began to pick up immense speed. It flew in a huge orbital path around the Great Fox II.

"What are you doing?" Panther demanded.

Wolf wasn't listening to anyone. Within his cockpit, he was concentrating, his eye closed, muttering to himself, "Yes. . . a clear mind. . . fusing my thoughts with the _Wolfen's_ G-Diffuser. . .in perfect synchronization. . . I get it now. . ."

Suddenly, purple flames began to form around the _Wolfen._

"What the-? He's on fire?" Slippy said.

"That's no ordinary fire!" Peppy said.

"Energy output of _Wolfen_ rapidly increasing! Sensors overloaded!" ROB 64 shouted.

Wolf opened his eye, his mechanical one flashing blue, a little smile on his face. Licking his sharp canine teeth, he leaned forward in his cockpit as the universe around him faded to white. Eyes wide, mind clear, adrenaline pumping, Wolf threw back his head and howled triumphantly, "GO! ACCEL SYNCHROOOOOOO!"

"Accel Synchro?" everyone asked in confusion.

The _Wolfen _was then completely engulfed in purple fire, and then burst into tiny pin pricks of purple light.

After an awkward silence, Leon remarked, "The poor guy's not coming back, is he?"

"Nope," Panther replied simply.

_FLASH!_

Everyone gasped in shock when something flashed into existence before them.

"Is that. . . the _Wolfen_?" Peppy asked.

"Warning! Energy patterns defy analysis! Technology defies analysis!" ROB 64 shouted.

Everyone stared in awe at the machine before them. It was the _Wolfen_, but it had dramatically changed. Two of it's four, thinnest, white blade-wings were bent down and were now parallel to each other, like two slender legs. It's red, main chassis was longer, wider, and larger, like a metallic torso. The other two slender, white wings extended out from the chassis like arms that were meant to serve as deadly blades. And to top it all off, the cockpit and black front of the ship had change position and shrunk in size to form some kind of bizarre, robotic head and snout.

Wolf opened his eyes an looked around from his cockpit. He grinned wickedly and began to laugh maniacally, "Hahahahahahahaha! Behold your worst nightmare, Star Fox! _Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen_!"

Wolf then zoomed forward and slashed at Krystal 's and Slippy's Arwings.

"AHHHH!" Slippy shouted as he was sent spinning.

Krystal was a little luckier and managed to just barely dodge the attack.

"This is not good!" Peppy said, "I've run some scans, and it seems that this _Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen _as he calls it has a G-Diffuser that's spinning off the charts!"

"What?" Fox gasped.

"Energy production defies physics! G-Diffuser pattern defies physics! Therefore, possibility of unlimited power is highly probable!" ROB 64 rattled off.

"Unlimited power?" Fox repeated in awe.

"Not bad, Wolf! Now, teach _us_ how to do that!" Leon said.

"Hmmph! Like you could handle all this power anyway! Now stand back!" Wolf ordered, and just by thinking the command, he brought the two blade arms of his _Wolfen_ together, and charged a mighty lazer blast, which he launched straight at Falco. The blast exploded right behind Falco, damaging his engine.

"Crud! Darn you, Wolf!" Falco exclaimed as his Arwing began to slow down dramatically.

"Leave my friends alone!" Fox roared as he boosted towards Wolf, his lazers a-blazing.

Wolf chuckled darkly as the lazer blasts hit the huge Mech's hull with no affect. Wolf then zoomed forward and slashed at Fox's white rear wings with his sword arms.

"AHHH!" Fox shouted in panic as both rear wings were sliced clean off.

"FOX!" Krystal shouted in concern.

"Somebody do something!" Peppy shouted.

"Ah! The controls aren't responding!" Slippy shouted.

"My engines are stalled out! I can't move!" Falco shouted.

Wolf just laughed and began to batter Fox's Arwing around with the _Wolfen's_ arm blades.

"Leave him alone!" Krystal shouted as she began shooting at Wolf.

"No! K-Krystal! Get back! T – th – that's an order!" Fox stuttered.

"No, Fox! Y-you'll die!" Krystal shouted tearfully.

"Precisely," Wolf said coldly, "And there's nothing you can do about it!" And he knocked Krystal's Arwing into a backwards somersault.

"KRYSTAL!" Fox shouted.

"You should be concerned about yourself right now, Fox!" Wolf said, and he brought his blade arms together, pointing them at Fox's disabled Arwing, and began to charge up power.

"Peppy! Use the Great Fox II's plasma cannons! NOW!" Krystal screamed, still tossing and turning wildly in space.

"I can't! The energy field has completely paralyzed the Great Fox II!" Peppy shout back, eyes wide with terror as he watched Wolf charge up for the fatal shot.

"No way! This can't be happening!" Slippy yelled.

"Finally! After all these years!" Wolf said, and then he roared out, "GOODBYE, FOX!"

Fox watched as the lazer blast shot towards him.

"Krystal. . . I. . . I," he gasped out.

_KABOOM!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Krystal screamed, eyes shut, tears streaming out of them and down her face, her heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

Peppy just stood there, staring at the screen that showed fragments of Fox's Arwing being scattered in all directions. He felt himself being thrown back into years past, right to the day when Pigma had betrayed the team. . . when James McCloud was killed by Andross. . .

"No. . . not Fox. . ." Peppy said softly.

"No! No! NO! This can't be right! Fox has to still be alive!" Slippy shouted as Arwing fragments flew by, right in front of his cockpit.

Falco felt his guts turn to ice. All of his other teammates had tears running down their faces, but he was doing his best to suppress his own at all costs. He shook his head furiously and said, "No Slippy! He – he's gone! We can't do anything for him now!"

"No! You're wrong!" Slippy shouted tearfully.

"Slippy's right, there is something we can do for Fox now," Krystal said darkly, the tears gone from her voice. When her Arwing stabilized, she opened her eyes. They were now cold and dark.

Just like her shattered heart.

"_Kill Wolf,_" she said darkly.

Meanwhile, Leon and Panther had flown off to a safe distance to watch.

"Well, it looks like Wolfie finally did it," Leon remarked.

"Yes, and it seems that poor Krystal has gotten her cute little blue tail in a knot," Panther remarked smoothly, "No matter though, I'm sure that after this battle, I can persuade her to pick up the pieces and move on to someone new. . . namely me."

Leon smiled and said, "And I suppose you won't take no for an answer, correct?"

"Correct indeed," Panther said darkly as he daintily picked up the red rose he kept in his cockpit and sniffed it.

Back near the battle, Falco noticed that his engines were back up to full power. He gritted his teeth and said, "Okay. . . this is it, you've gone too far this time Wolf! It's all over now!"

"What!" Wolf shouted, "You are joking! You have got to be kidding me! Well, no matter! I suppose I would have to kill you all anyway! At least try to dodge a little bit better, you know, so you can give me a bit of a challenge. But remember this! In the end, there is nothing you can do, because when you're fighting against _Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen_, you're only going to die! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Nobody noticed how the pieces of Fox's Arwing suddenly vanished without a trace. . .

* * *

><p>Fox didn't recall being blown up, or even feeling any pain. When he opened his eyes, he was merely floating in endless white space.<p>

"Great, so I'm dead now," Fox remarked out loud. He then suddenly punched himself in his stomach as hard as he could.

_ "DARN IT!"_ he thought, _"Why couldn't I do it! It was my last chance to tell her, and I blew it! Now, she'll never know!"_

_**YOU ARE NOT DEAD YET FOX MC CLOUD.**_

Fox turned around fast and gasped to see the large, gold, construct.

"No way! The Aparoid Queen?"

_**NO FOX. I AM THE APAROID KING.**_

"The King?"

_**YES, AND IT WAS I WHO GAVE WOLF THE POWER OF ACCEL SYNCHRO.**_

"No. . ."

_**YES. AND IT IS I WHO SHALL GIVE YOU THE POWER OF ACCEL SYNCHRO AS WELL.**_

"Wait a minute, what? You're going to _help_ me? Didn't you give Wolf that power so that he could kill me so that you could get revenge for causing your race to go extinct, and for killing your _wife_, or whatever you call the Aparoid Queen."

The construct apparently ignored Fox. He merely opened up a pair of metallic wings on his back.

_**BEHOLD, FOX. THE POWER OF A CLEAR MIND THAT IS IN PERFECT HARMONY WITH YOUR G-DIFFUSER UNLOCKS THE SECRETS OF ACCEL SYNCHRO!**_

There was then a flash of blinding light. Fox gasped as his eyes grew wide to the light, taking it in, almost appearing to want more and more.

_"Yes. . . I see it know. . . the power of speed. . .a clear mind. . . in perfect harmony with the G-Diffuser. . .it all makes sense now. . . . . . ."_

_ FLASH!_

* * *

><p>Falco's and Slippy's Arwings were disabled once again by Wolf's onslaught, leaving Krystal all alone in the fight.<p>

"Krystal! Back off! Now!" Falco shouted.

"Never!" she shouted back as she desperately shot at Wolf's _Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen_.

"Pathetic!" Wolf said, and he rammed straight into Krystal Arwing.

"Ahhh!" She cried out.

"Krystal, you've got to escape! You'll get killed too!" Slippy said in panic.

"Krystal, don't worry about us, you just escape!" Falco said.

Krystal regained control of her Arwing and shook her head. She was starting to cry again. "No! I'm not giving up! I have to destroy this Mech!"

"Krystal! This is Peppy! You have to escape! That's an order! I forbid you to keep fighting!" the old hare shouted.

"I don't care! I'm not giving up! I don't even care if I die!" the blue vixen yelled back, the pain inside her growing.

"And why is that? And don't say anything about honor!" Wolf said.

Krystal wiped the tears and set her radio so that only Wolf could hear her, and she said, "Because I loved Fox, and I won't let you get away with taking him away from me!"

Wolf actually snorted at this, and he brought the _Wolfen's_ blade arms together to launch a lazer blast.

"What are you doing, Wolf! Krystal is mine!" Panther shouted.

"Quit dreaming, cat! She doesn't love you. But, she and the rest of these fools are thorns in our sides, thorns that have been in our sides for long enough!" Wolf replied.

"No! Krystal!" Slippy shouted.

Krystal closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry Fox, he's just so unstoppable. Well, I'm coming Fox. . ."

_CRASH!_

"Arrgh!"

Krystal's eyes snapped open. She could scarcely believe what she was seeing. Apparently, a charged lazer shot had hit the _Wolfen's _blade arms, disrupting the lazer charge, and knocking the Mech off balance.

"What just happened?" Slippy gasped.

"Who – who dares!" Wolf roared.

"_I do_," a confident voice replied.

Wolf's eyes looked as if they would pop right out of his head. "WHAT!" he exclaimed.

"Impossible! This has got to be some kind of trick!" Leon said.

"Gah! Yes! It's Krystal! She's using some kind of mind trick on us!" Panther added.

Krystal easily recognized the voice, but her rational mind knew that it was impossible, but when she lifted her eyes to look, she saw what everyone else saw.

"An. . . Arwing?" Wolf gasped.

"That can't be?" Peppy gasped as he looked at the screen.

"Some things defy explanation," the voice said again.

"NO!" Wolf roared.

"YES!" Falco shouted.

"See! He's still alive! I told you so! Ha, ha-ha!" Slippy cheered.

"Fox," Krystal said simply, she then hung her head and cried tears of joy and relief as her shattered heart began to miraculously heal.

"But how! I blasted your Arwing into a million pieces!" Wolf exclaimed.

"Don't ask me how I'm here, because I don't know all the details," Fox replied, "But one thing I do know, is that your _Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen _is going down!"

"Fool! I'll just kill you again! . . .and again. . . and again. . .forever! It'll simply become my favorite pass-time!" Wolf answered back.

"That's where you're wrong, because this time, my attacks are gonna be Accelerated!" Fox said.

"Wait a minute, Accelerated? You don't mean. . .?" Wolf gasped.

Fox nodded, and he began to rapidly gain altitude and speed.

"Guys! He's going to do that Accel Synchro thing!" Falco said.

"That's our Fox!" Slippy said, still a little chocked up with tears from a few minutes ago.

Peppy hit the control panel hard and gripped it tightly. "Come on Fox, you can do this!"

Soon, purple flames were surrounding Fox's Arwing.

_"No! I have to stop him from reaching a Clear Mind!"_ Wolf thought in panic.

"Fox! Stop what you are doing!" Wolf shouted.

"No!" Fox replied with his eyes closed as he began to pull down into a dive.

"Stop this madness! Stop it right now!" Wolf exclaimed, "You'll destroy everything you care so much about!"

"What?" Fox said, his eyes snapping open.

"You can't handle the power of Accel Synchro! Sure, I achieved it, and perhaps you can as well, but how do you know that I am actually in control? Perhaps what looks like control isn't really what you weaklings call '_evil_''?"

"What?"

"Maybe I am merely corrupted by this power, blindly attacking and destroying those around me! Don't you recall the Aparoids! They fused, or _Synchronized_, with living creatures, and _corrupted_ them! You may be stronger than Pigma, but do you think that you are any better than General Pepper!"

Fox's eyes widened with horror as that dreaded memory came to his mind.

* * *

><p><em>"Gah! My body's betraying me!"<em>

_ "General Pepper! No!"_

_ "Fox! Take me out! Shoot me!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "You would dare make me an accomplice to these Aparoids?"_

_ "Fox. . .you gotta do it!" Wolf said._

_ "Ahh! Fox? General? Ahh, what should I do?" Slippy cried._

_ "Gah! I never thought that I would be fighting all of you!"_

_ "Sniff! I guess there's no getting around it!" Slippy moaned._

* * *

><p>Fox's Arwing was zooming at a frightening speed, and Fox's hands were shaking on the controls.<p>

"If you continue in this, you will become what your precious General became! A rabid animal! A freak! A monster that will end up being shot down like the creature you will become!" Wolf roared, but then he smiled and said in an easy going tone, "And as for your friends, well, they'll be killed, by your hand."

Fox's eyes began to fill with tears. But then, he shut them tight and wiped the tears away with a swipe of his hand.

"No!" he shouted, "You're wrong! Go! Accel Synchro!"

But with a sudden shattering sound, the purple flames vanished, and Fox's Arwing floating stalled out in space.

"Wha-?" Fox gasped.

"It- it didn't work!" Slippy gasped.

"Fox. . . ?" Falco said.

"Oh no. . ." Peppy said.

Wolf chuckled and said, "Ha, ha. I knew you couldn't do it. What should have expected. You're just a little ignorant pup with barely any experience. Believe me, Fox, it's be fun. When I kill you this time, make sure you don't come back."

Wolf brought his blade arms together to charge for a blast, when all of a sudden, another charged blast knocked into him.

"Gah! Again?"

This time, the attacked was Krystal. She flew up next to Fox and said, "Fox, is your Arwing still working?"

Fox nodded, "Yes, but. . ."

"Then follow me!" she said, and she flew off.

Fox followed her and said, "Wait! We're not running away, are we?"

"Never," Krystal said, "Fox, we are going to Accel Synchro."

"What? But, I can't. . ."

"Yes you can!"

"No I cant! You saw! I failed-."

"Because you didn't have a Clear Mind!" Krystal said.

"How did you. . ." Fox asked, but then, it all became clear, "You read my mind, didn't you?"

Krystal nodded, but then remembered that they were in separate ships and said allowed, "Yes, I did."

Fox hung his head and said, "Well then, you must understand it then. This is an Aparoid King we're talking about-."

"We've just gotta take the chance!" Krystal said.

"But you heard what Wolf said! Remember what happened to General Pepper?"

"That's not going to happen Fox!" Krystal said, "From what you experienced, this Accel Synchro is much more than letting some alien computer disease corrupt you. This is opening your mind and cleansing it of all fear and doubt, and letting your spirit transform your thoughts into power!"

"Krystal. . ."

"I know you're worried, but if you don't, if _we_ don't take the plunge now, we'll never make it out of this alive!"

"Ignorant fool!" Wolf snarled.

"See!" Krystal exclaimed, "He knows what I'm saying is right! He knows about having a Clear Mind! Don't you see! When he saw that you were about to achieve it, he did the only thing he could! He made you feel doubt. . ."

". . .So that I wouldn't have a Clear Mind," Fox concluded. His eye opened wide, "I get it now. . .I know what I need to do." Fox then noticed that purple flames were now forming on both his and Krystal's Arwings.

"No! Stop!" Wolf ordered.

"Sorry Wolf, but there's only one piece of your advice that I'm listening to, and it's this! _'Don't think. Just act!'_"

"NO!"

Both ships were now in rapid orbit around Great Fox II.

"Krystal. . ." Fox said.

"I'm with you," Krystal said determinedly.

Fox looked out as the two Arwing tore through space. Everything was going by so fast that eventually it all became white, or was this just in Fox's mind? Fox closed his eyes. He could feel the beating of his heart, the spinning of the G-Diffuser, the rhythm of the solar wind, the sound of his engine.

It was all in perfect sync.

Fox breathed in and out slowly.

His mind was finally clear.

"I'm always with you," Krystal said softly.

It was strange. Although Krystal's voice had entered his mind, which is why Fox was able to hear it, it did not disrupt his Clear Mind. In fact, it made it stronger. It gave it a purpose.

_"I love you. . ."_ she whispered.

Fox's eyes shot opened. Did she say that she loved him?

A great source of new-found energy and strength surged through him. Eyes wide, mind clear, adrenaline pumping, Fox shouted triumphantly, "GO! ACCEL SYNCHROOOOOOO!"

And with that, both Arwings were gone.

"No. . ." Wolf gasped in horror.

"Yeah," Slippy said in admiration.

"Ya did good, Fox," Falco remarked.

Peppy folded his arms and said, "Well then, let's just see what all this is about. . ."

Then, in the blink of an eye, a new machine appeared to challenge _Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen_.

Wolf was now face to face with what looked like a blue and white robotic dragon. It was as if the parts of both Arwings had separated and reassembled to form this new creation. It's foot-claws were made of two of the white Arwing wings each. It's front claws were made of four blue Arwing wings each. It's body was white and metallic, and it's head was like a long, pointed face of a dragon. On the sides of the "head" were two pulsating lights, and within the head was a large cockpit.

"Wolf!" Fox shouted out challengingly, "Meet _Arwing Dragonoid_!"

"Awesome!" Slippy cheered.

Fox suddenly felt someone behind him. He turned around to see that the cockpit was double the size of a normal Arwing cockpit, which allowed another seat to be located behind the pilot. Sitting in that seat was a certain blue furred vixen.

"Fox. . .you did it! You really did it!" Krystal said breathlessly.

Fox reached over and held her hand, causing her checks to heat up drastically.

"_We_ did it," he said with a smile, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Wolf howled with rage and fire a lazer blast at _Arwing Dragonoid._

_Dragonoid _raised it's claws lighting fast, and with a X-shaped slash, tore apart the blast.

"What?" Wolf exclaimed.

Fox smirked and said, "You'll have to do better than that, Wolf!"

_Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen _charged forward to impale _Arwing Dragonoid _with it's blade arms, only to have them grabbed by the claws of _Dragonoid._

"No!" Wolf moaned in despair.

_SNAP!_

The blade arms were then neatly snapped off by the huge construct.

Fox felt his confidence grow and grow. He knew it now, he could only win. He turned back to Krystal and said, "Shall we finish him now?"

With a roguish light twinkling in her eyes, Krystal just smiled and nodded.

To Wolf's horror, he saw that _Arwing Dragonoid's_ mouth was slowly starting to open. Then, lazer light energy began to build up and glow inside the mouth. First it turned green, then blue, then yellow, and then at last, red.

"HELP ME!" Wolf screamed, throwing away his pride in desperation.

"Sorry Wolfie, you're on your own this time!" Leon said as he quickly flew off.

"You've bitten off way more than you could chew, Wolf," Panther replied coldly, "So now, _you_ gotta face the music," and he took off as well.

Wolf's eyes grew wider than ever as the mighty blast grew in power and energy.

"I've gotta admit, your _Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen_ is impressive," Fox said, "But against my _Arwing Dragonoid_, well, you do the math."

_Dragonoid _launched the blast out of it's mouth, and it zoomed right towards _Mech Lord Emperor Wolfen_, crashing right into the center of it's body.

"NO! I don't believe it! I – CAN'T – LOOSE!" Wolf roared out as his _Mech Lord _was obliterated in an explosion concealed by a blinding light. . .

* * *

><p>"Fox, where are we?"<p>

Fox turned around fast to see that Krystal looked as nervous as she sounded. Fox wanted to go over to her, to wrap his arms around her, to tell her that they had won and everything would be alright, but before he could, they were interrupted.

_**WELL DONE FOX MC CLOUD.**_

Both vulpine and vixen turned to see the familiar gold construct floating in white space.

"Listen, I want some answers, right now!" Fox demanded, "Why did you help both me and Wolf? Why weren't you destroyed by the Aparoid Self Destruct Program we used?"

_**I HAD TO TEST YOU, AND WOLF WAS A VERY WORTHY OPPONENT FOR YOU. AND AS FOR THE PROGRAM THAT YOU USED TO DEFEAT THE APAROID RACE, I HAD. . . SEPARATED MYSELF FROM THE REST IN A. . .SPECIAL WAY. A WAY THAT WOULD REDUCE ME TO PURE ENERGY AND STREAM OF DATA. A STATE WHERE I COULD TRAVEL THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE AND SIMPLY OBSERVE, BUT NOT RECREATE MORE OF MORE KIND. HOWEVER, I REALLY DO NOT MIND THAT AT ALL. ALSO, I DO STILL HAVE SOME INTERESTING POWERS.**_

"Accel Synchro," Krystal said.

_**THE ABILITY TO BESTOW ACCEL SYNCHRO TO BE MORE PRECISE.**_

"But what do you mean you wanted to test me?" Fox asked, "Why did you give me a chance to win, after all I've done to your kind? You deserved it, after all those lives you took and destruction you caused, but still, why?"

The Aparoid King actually laughed softly.

_**HA-HA-HA-HA. . . YOU ARE FORGETTING THE POWER THE APAROIDS HAVE: TO ABSORB ALL INFORMATION FROM ANY SOURCE. WHEN THE DATA ABOUT THE LYLAT WARS AGAINST ANDROSS ENTERED MY BRAIN, THE INFORMATION CONCERNING ANDROSS APPALLED ME. HE WOULD HAVE SURELY DESTROYED THE UNIVERSE HAD HE SUCCEEDED. THE APAROID WANT TO PRESERVE IT IN A PERFECT HIVE MINDED EXISTENCE. THAT IS WHY I PERSONALLY SENT AN APAROID MOTH TO ELIMINATE HIS NEPHEW, ANDREW OIKONNY. HOWEVER, A CERTAIN PIECE OF DATA IN PARTICULAR TRULY INTERESTED ME. IT CONCERNED YOUR FATHER, JAMES MC CLOUD, AND YOU, FOX MC CLOUD.**_

"Why did that interest you?"

_**WHY? WHY? WHY! BECAUSE YOUR FATHER WOULD HAVE SURELY DESTROYED ANDROSS SINGLEHANDEDLY; JUST AS YOU HAD DONE, TWICE; HAD NOT THAT SHAMELESS SLIME PIGMA STABBED HIM IN THE BACK! IN FACT, PIGMA IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I CHOSE TO SEPARATE MYSELF FROM THE APAROID RACE. MY QUEEN HAD ASSIMILATED THAT SLIME INTO OUR APAROID MAINFRAME AGAINST MY WISHES. SHE PROTESTED THAT WE COULD NOT LET HIM FREELY TRAVEL AROUND WITH ONE OF OUR CORE MEMORIES, THEREFORE, HE NEEDED TO BE ASSIMILATED. HOWEVER, I POINTED OUT THAT ANY ATTEMPT TO PROTECT THE CORE MEMORY IN THE FIRST PLACE WOULD BE FUTILE ANYWAY, AND WHY IS THAT? IT IS, IN FACT, MY OTHER REASON FOR MY WILLINGLY SEPARATING MYSELF FROM THE APAROID RACE: **_

The King lowered his voice dramatically and spoke in conversational voice: _**You, Fox McCloud. Your many adventures, your many trials, your many heroics. Even when the odds were highly against, it was you who led the attack against all who threatened what you held dear. Although you had your team of friends with you, in the end of the day, it was you who were the leader. You constantly had to save their necks from the bogeys that would let go of their tails, so to speak. It was you who never hesitated to march into Hell for a Heavenly cause. And that's why I knew that it was only a matter of time before you discovered our homeworld, blocked our attacks, destroyed our defenses, and ultimately confronted and killed my Queen, as well our entire race. And so, I followed Occam's Razor: the best answer to a problem is usually the simplest. I simply gave up, and escaped, and I will not be a threat to anyone anymore. However, I did leave my Queen and my race to die. Shameless. I blame my Queen for that. Perhaps by her assimilating of Pigma, some of his slime entered into my programming. However, I do believe that it should be all out of my system by now.**_

"Wow. . ." Fox said, totally thunderstruck by what he just heard.

"B-but you still haven't told us," Krystal said softly, "Why did you go through all that trouble to teach Wolf and Fox Accel Synchro?"

_**Because. . . I just had to be completely sure that Fox McCloud truly was all that I believed he was, is, and could be. . .**_

* * *

><p>The foxes soon found themselves back in the docking bay of Great Fox II, their Arwings back to normal and in their normal spots.<p>

Krystal gasped as her legs suddenly started to buckle.

"Krystal!" Fox gasped, and she jumped to her side and grabbed her gently around the waste to support her.

"I'm-I'm fine," she stammered.

"You're exhausted," Fox said in concern, only to notice not only that his legs were beginning to wobble, but also that a huge wave of exhaustion was washing over him. "And so am I," he added with a smile. _"Wow! Accel Synchro certainly dose take a lot out of you," _Fox thought.

Krystal gave a small laugh as Fox carefully led her through the halls of Great Fox II. Before long, they had arrived at the door to her room. They entered into the vixen's room, and Fox carefully sat her down on the end of her bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Fox asked.

Krystal simply nodded.

Fox placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Well, okay. Get some rest. I know I will. Tomorrow, you and I and the rest of the team can sort all of this stuff out."

Krystal silently watched Fox go. When the door closed, she allowed her tears to flow. Once again, her heart was broken-, no, shattered. Either Fox had not heard what she had said, or he didn't even care. Krystal fell backwards and silently cried into her pillow. She had built up so much courage to tell him how she felt, and it had been all for nothing.

* * *

><p>Fox was slowly walking through the halls, the events of the battle and the meeting with the Aparoid King pounding through his mind. One thing he would never forget was the feeling of Accel Synchro. Eyes wide, mind clear, adrenaline pumping, the beating of his heart, the spinning of the G-Diffuser, the rhythm of the solar wind, the sound of his engine.<p>

All in perfect sync.

Fox closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

_"I love you."_

Fox eyes snapped open as he remembered those words. His exhaustion disappearing from his body, he turned around fast and headed back to Krystal's room.

* * *

><p>Krystal jumped when she heard the knocks at her door. She slowly got up from her bed and opened the door.<p>

"Fox?" she asked, puzzled.

Fox smiled nervously as he slowly entered into the vixen's room. "Krystal, do you remember what you told me when we did Accel Synchro?"

Krystal's heart fluttered in her chest hopefully, bu something told her to go slowly with this.

"I said that I was with you," she replied.

"But what did you say after that?" Fox asked.

Krystal felt herself beginning to tremble with nervousness and anticipation as she replied nervously, "I said that- that I w-would always be with you."

"After that?" Fox asked again, this time with a hopeful note in his voice, his heart rate beginning to speed up.

One thing Krystal noticed was that they were very close to each other. Their faces were only a few inches apart. After taking a few seconds to regain control over her rapidly thumping heart, she gave the answer that both of them knew very well already.

* * *

><p>Peppy met Slippy and Falco in the docking bay.<p>

"WOW!" Slippy shouted. He was jumping around full of excitement with big eyes after he climbed out of his Arwing, "That was awesome! Remember the part where that dragon breathed that huge lazer ball, it it hit the Mech, and it blew up so huge! WOW!"

"Heh, I knew Fox had what it took," Falco said, "Hey Peppy, what did Fox and Krystal say when they came in?"

Peppy shrugged and said, "That's the weird part. There was no sign of them flying into the docking bay. Their Arwings just appeared here, and as for Fox and Krystal, I haven't seen them yet."

"Come on, they're probably in their rooms, let's check on them," Falco said.

The group eventually came to Krystal's room, and the door was ajar.

Slippy leaned forward to peer inside. He gasped and jumped back with wide eyes.

"What is it?" Peppy asked nervously.

Slippy replied by motioning wildly into the room and letting out a long, quiet whistle.

Falco and Peppy peered into the room. They exchanged glances quietly. Peppy motioned for them all to leave quietly. As the three of them walked back down the hall, Falco remarked, "Come on! You'd think they'd at least close the door for some privacy!"

Peppy just had to chuckle at this.

One thing for sure was that the last thing the three of them expected to see was Fox with his arms wrapped around Krystal in a tender embrace, both of them kissing each other passionately on the lips, in a full fledged make-out session!

* * *

><p>Far out in an empty corner of space floated a badly damaged and powerless ship.<p>

The _Wolfen._

Wolf lay back in his cockpit, using his good eye to stare at the flashing light on his control panel. The light indicated that his taking device was still functioning, and that the rest of his team, wherever they were, would be able to locate him eventually. Wolf used his mechanical eye to look up at the stars all around him, counting them to pass the time.

"No need to worry, they'll get here eventually. . ." he said lazily.

After a few minutes of silence, Wolf continued to talk to himself, mostly so he didn't have to sit in silence, "It was all worth it, really. I was able to feel the power of Accel Synchro, if just once. I was able to feel the thrill of finally defeating my arch rival, Fox, if just once. I had the Star Fox Team in the palm of my hand, if just once. I had the ultimate weapon at my disposal, if just once. Sure, I lost, but, I'm still alive. So, it was worth it. It was all really worth it. I'll just have to. . .try harder next time, just try harder, that's it. Because, it was all worth it. Really. . .the end."


End file.
